


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Styles, Harry is a girl, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Tittyfucking, Top Louis, ball gag kink, like none, like really really light, tied up kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry try out a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

Harry and Louis had just started discovering sexual kinks and what they liked.   
Bondage, gagging, slight slight bdsm.   
It was all fun and they still had their nights of meaningful sex with no games and such.   
But tonight was not one of those nights.   
Louis had Harry's feet tied to the bed frame but her arms free. He had a bandana wrapped around her head covering her eyes so she couldn't see his next moves and a ball gag in her mouth.   
She had already come twice from Louis fucking her but Louis had held off, wanting to try something new.   
He straddled her waist, leaning down to her breasts, sucking and nipping at them.   
"I want to try something new." he told her. Harry nodded, not having any idea of what it could be, but definitely not denying to try it.   
Louis sat up, putting his cock on her chest, right between her boobs. "Okay, now. I want you to push your boobs together for me babes." Harry did. Louis moaned at the feeling. His cock now trapped between her breasts sent tingles all over his body and made his toes curl. He pulled out and pushed back in, Harry now knowing what he was doing. She pushed her boobs together tighter making Louis moan loudly and thrust faster. He kept his thrusts up and frantic until he came. His come landing on her cheeks and chin. He slowed his thrusts, pulling out from her breasts. He took off the gag and bandana, looking at her.   
"You're so gorgeous." he mumbled, kissing her on the mouth. She blushed, looking away, somehow finding her shy side while naked and still tied up. Louis chuckled, untying her legs.   
He crawled back in bed beside her, pulling her to his chest and stoking her hair.   
"That was fun, hm? You seemed to like the last part pretty well." Louis said. She smiled, stuffing her face into his neck.   
"Yeah, it was good." Harry said, closing his eyes.   
"Tired, love?" Louis asked, pulling the blankets over them.   
Harry hummed, falling asleep.


End file.
